The Selfless
by ClaireReadsxxx
Summary: What if Tobias and Tris didn't switch to Dauntless. Would they meet eachother or would destiny have a different path? Well you have to read this to find out! Please review!
1. His Decision

Hi guys! I hope you like this chapter I will update if you want so just comment what you think.

Tobias P.O.V

Today is the Choosing Ceremony. This has to be the hardest decision I will ever make in my life. No, it is. My aptitude test told me that I was both dauntless and abnegation. That makes me divergent which I can't tell anyone or they will kill me. I can either chose dauntless to be a soldier, a policeman, a warrior or I can stay in Abnegation. If I stay, I will get my own house and share it with other abnegation born.

If they get married, which will most likely happen soon, they will get their own house with their partner. Your partner is chosen for you at an early age. If you stay and they stay, you can either both choose to be together or one off you will decline the other in which case you can chooses your partner.

Marcus, my father is the leader of Abnegation. On the day of the choosing ceremony, the leaders of each faction will come up to introduce each sixteen year old in their faction. Abnegation, being a sort of government of the five factions, goes first. As my mother died when I was near nine, I am sitting alone ( with Alex) waiting anxiously for my name to be called. "Alex Eaton" my cousins name is called out. He was one of the few people I could trust after my mother died. He stands up from beside me as I wish him luck. He smiles briefly before making his way toward the metal bowls.

In each bowl in is a substance that represents the five factions. Candor is glass, Erudite is water, Amity is soil, Dauntless is hot coals and Abnegation is smooth rocks. Alex cuts his hand and let's the blood drip and run over the smooth rocks. I was so happy he choose to stay with Abnegation. I caught a glimpse of him as he winked at me before joining the initiates who also choose Abnegation.

"Tobias Eaton" my fathers voice calls out into silent hall as some Neighbours of mine turn toward me to wish me luck. I give a nod of thanks before making my way to the bowls. I got nervous feeling the eyes of many people on me as I made my way down. Once I got there, I picked up the knife and slit my hand hard enough so that blood came out. As I hovered my hand over the bowls, through the corner of my eye I could see my father giving me a look disapproval at my hesitation.

As my blood was about to drip I put it over the bowl as I heard the river like sound of my blood, sliding down the cool, smooth rocks. Then followed the hushed, reserved applauses of Abnegation. For the first time in my life I glanced in Marcus' direction and had a look of approval on his face. I left his gaze and was meet by a new one, Alex's. I was pulled into a bear hug and and returned it once I registered who it was. He told me then "we are so sharing a room, I dibs top bunk".


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys. Chapter 2 is up. Thank you all so much for reading this far it means a lot to me. If you want to request anything or criticise please comment what you think. I forgot to do this in the first chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the divergent world. All rights go to Veronica Roth

( Except Characters I make up like Alex)

Thanks guys so much for reading and please review. :)

Claire

~ two years later~

Tobias P.O.V

I wake up to the sound of the front door slamming. It is Thomas leaving to go and help the factionless. He goes every morning as Alex and I prefer to go in the evenings. The house fell silent after Thomas left, the only other sound being Alex snoring. It's been two years now since the choosing ceremony and the only ones left in the house are Alex, Thomas and I.

Today the 16 year old's take their aptitude test. It seems longer than two years ago that I was in their place. I go downstairs to make some breakfast for Alex and I. I hear Alex get up so I start to make the simple meal of bread, black tea and fruit.

Tris P.O.V

Today is the Aptitude test. I am so nervous. I mean why wouldn't I be? This will decide my future and in my future, whichever faction that may be, the way I act. Caleb seems calm, considering the situation that we are in. But then again Caleb always seemed like the calm type and ALWAYS capable of being selfless without difficulty. My parents always told me to try be more like Caleb which was what I did eventually.

I made my way downstairs only to realise that I was the first one up. I started to make breakfast for all the family, so that was being selfless right? A task that was leisurable as it was porridge. About ten minutes later the rest of my family awoke and were happy to see that breakfast was already made.

After breakfast, Caleb and I made our way to the Aptitude testing rooms. When we were near enough to see the building, all there was to see was an array of different colours. Blues, reds, yellows and oranges, greys, blacks and whites and of course black. We went to the line of greys waiting to go into our testing rooms.


	3. Her Acknowledgement

Hi guys! I am sorry it's late I had writers block. Thankfully, AnnabethReads was there to help me get through it. Go check out her Divergent Fan fiction, The Innocent. Anyway I have nearly 300 views! I am so happy peple are actually reading this! So please keep reading faithful viewers! Here is what I want to say to those who reviewed. Also, go check out their stories listed below.

**Mariah Laber – Going through initiation with my baby  
(divergent)**  
I am so happy you loved the chapters. I really REALLY loved your story, Going through initiation with my baby. Very well done! I hope you like this chapter. Thanks four reading :P

**singingblackbird – Freedom (divergent)**  
Yah! You used the word Awesome! I loved the way you wrote Freedom, it was very well described and detailed. Please continue reading my story and I hope you like this fanfic!

**i am dauntless123789 – Not Normal (twilight and divergent crossover)**  
Don't worry there will be FourTris (evil laugh) I am glad that you liked it. I loved your story Not Normal. Thanks for your review!

Anyway on with the story! :)

**Tris P.O.V. **

Abnegation. That is my result. I am so relieved. Tomorrow at the choosing ceremony, I will choose Abnegation. I am Abnegation.  
That means that I will be able to stay with my family.

When I leave the testing room, I go to find Caleb only to realise he has already left. As I make my way back to Abnegation, I pass some factionless. They look to me with pleading eyes and to that I simply get my bag and take out some food that I always carry with me for them. They nod their  
heads in thanks before quickly gulping it down as if someone were to take it before they finished. I then continue my journey back home.

When I arrive home, I see my mother preparing for dinner so I wash my hands to go help her and tell her about my day. She tells me that Caleb came home early and went up to take a nap. I hope he did well and is happy with results. He may be my big brother but I still worry about him.


	4. AN Important

Hi guys! So this isnt a chapter but I wanted to say that Im re- writing my story but iI will keep this one up. It's just an update so please dont be mad if I take a while. I might write a few more chapters when updating :) please hang in there a while longer thanks,  
Claire


End file.
